Missing
by InsideTheFangirlsHead
Summary: I'd almost always be one pice away from completing it when I noticed the final piece was missing. Mom always had it. She always hid it behind her back, insisting she didn't have it. I always knew, I always persisted, then she'd tell me to cover my eyes. I would cover my eyes. Then, when I opened them again, the puzzle pice was back, it was complete. So quickly. DerekXChloe fluff


This is my first story in this fandom.. so I hope it goes over well.

I don't own the characters.

* * *

Derek's hair flopped over his face, creating a curtain of inky black; concealing his lovely green eyes. He was bent over the coffee table, he had been for a long time. It couldn't be comfortable. In front of him was an array of colored pieces, each one mulled with different warm fall colours. I was beginning to think this puzzle would become some sort of fall scene; there was no box to be seen. Only an old ziplock bag where-I assume- the pieces had been stored.

It was cute to watch Derek, big, imposing, brooding Derek, carefully picking up each piece of his puzzle then carefully placing it in the right spot. From my spot in the doorway, I could see he was working from the outside in. He had the five outermost sides done. He would stare for a long time at the collection of un-placed pieces for a long time, then, finally, he would pick one up. Completely certain it was right.

It always was.

"You can come sit on the couch, Chole," Derek offered. I jumped, not realizing he had noticed me. But, werewolf senses, of course he had. "Standing against the wall for that long can't be comfortable." I felt the pink blush creep across my face. I padded my way across the carpet. I wore extra fuzzy socks today; so it felt very nice on the plush carpet.

I passed the coffee table, Derek was back to looking at his pieces. I sat down beside him, he didn't look up, not until he found the next piece to his puzzle.

He sat up and looked at me,

"I haven't done any puzzles in a while," he said, just stating a fact.

"Neither have I." I said, I had always done muzzles with my mom, I hadn't done them since she died. But seeing this one gave me an odd sense of happiness.

When I was little I'd do the puzzles for kids, the ones with pieces begged than my hands. I'd almost always be one pice away from completing it when I noticed the final piece was missing.

Mom always had it. She always hid it behind her back, insisting she didn't have it. I always knew, I always persisted, then she'd tell me to cover my eyes. I would cover my eyes. Then, when I opened them again, the puzzle pice was back, it was complete.

Funny how things can suddenly be complete in such a short time.

That memory gave me an idea. I knew it would drive Derek insane, but only if I could pull it off...

I leaned forward over the table, grabbing a piece in my hands.

"This one goes here," I declared, placing it down in a spot where I knew it definitely didn't belong.

"No it doesn't Chloe," Derek laughed. I picked my piece back up, holding it between my fingers.

"Then which one is it Mr puzzle man?" I asked. Derek looked at the pieces.I knew he wouldn't notice anything while he was on his hunt for the fitting piece so I silently slipped my puzzle piece into the back pocket of my jeans.

"This one," he declared, picking up a pice and snapping it into place. I just laughed. He seemed wry proud every time he was right.

Seven more spots were filled before he noticed that the pice he needed was not there.

"Chloe?" He asked,

"Mhmm?" I hummed, looking down at the puzzle, it was definitely a fall scene, I could see the tree trunks and falls leaves in the border.

"Did you put the puzzle piece you took back on the table?"

"Yes," I said, too quickly. But he seemed to believe me, because he turned back to his pieces so he could double check. I repositioned myself on the couch, placing my feet closer to where Derek sat, then leaning back onto my hands. I watched as he re-assessed the puzzle. I saw his eyes flicker over each one, looking at the sides, the colours, the perforated holes, finding the one that should fit. Trying to find the one residing in my back pocket. He turn back to face me,

"Chloe," he sighed again, more seriously.

"Derek," I said, just as seriously. Pulling my brows into a deep frown. The frown didn't reach my mouth or eyes though. I probably looked like a two-year-old.

Derek glared at me. I thought I was about to get scolded; like I had been so many times when we were on the run from the Edison Group. Instead, however, he leaned towards my face and after he brushed some stray hair away from my face: placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back eagerly. It was awkward for a moment, because I was sitting up, propping myself up on my hands behind me. It's not really the most convenient position to make-out in. Especially if you love running you fingers through their hair.

As soon as I took my hands away, bringing them up to Derek's jaw, then around to the back of his skull. I twist my fingers into the soft strands of hair, pulling him closer to my face.

Now, with my arms no longer inhibiting us, he presses me down onto the cool leather of the sofa. Derek supports himself well enough that I can still feel him pressing me down, but my slight frame is not being crushed.

He runs one rough finger up the side of my face, it tickles and giggle slightly against his lips. My giggle sends a deep chuckle through Derek, I feel the vibrations from his chest pressed up against mine.

From past experiences, I feel as though somebody is about to walk in on us. Somebody always seems to be around when we're like this. It's hard to ever get a moment to ourselves. Yet here we are. We're completely alone to do what we please.

Derek places a firm kiss on my lips, sending a jolt through my spine. "Chloe," his words are so soft I doubt he even realizes he said them. Something tells me his missing puzzle piece is far from his mind.

Suddenly, he flips us over. I'm on top. My legs fall to either side of Derek's waist. Realizing this could be considered a rather provocative position I sit up. Note: I did not remove my legs from his waist, but I still had the decency to blush.

I'd bet my film career Derek blushed too, but he did a better job at hiding it. He grabs my tiny hands in his big ones, he then proceeds to run them up my arms to cupping my jaw. Derek's rough hands leave goosebumps up my arms, and a smile on my face.

He brings me down to his level and kisses my smiling lips. I happily return his affection. My hands start to run through his hair again, I feel as if I do this too much. However, Derek's never said that he hates it, so I won't stop.

Subtly, I feel Derek's hand leave my fave to run down my neck, then slowly trail down my back. He stops as he gets to the back of my hip bones. I stop for a second, realizing we've never gone this far.

_But you know how far to go, Chloe. You wouldn't have sex with him on this couch right here, right now._

I kiss him again, knowing I have my priorities in order. I'm still high on euphoria, so high, I don't even realize it when Derek slips his hands into my jean pockets.

I feel Derek mumble "aha" under his breath as he finds the puzzle piece in my pocket. I laugh against his lips and sit up. My lips tingle, and I'm sure my hair is a little messy. I stand up off of Derek. He sits upright, then pulls me down beside him. He pulls me right into his side and I lean against his shoulder.

"Oh good you found it." I tease as he places the puzzle piece on the table. "Where was it?"

"Just missing. Had to look very hard for it though." He leans his head back onto the couch and gazes at the ceiling.

"Journeys half the fun, remember." I say, looking at his profile.

He turns to face me, a smirk playing at the right side of his mouth.

"I'm going to say the journey was one hundred percent of the fun in this circumstance."

* * *

What did you guys think? Care to share your feelings in a review?

This is also different than my usual style of "romantic" writing. I've never done a makeout scene before. Any good?

thank you sweets!


End file.
